Saving me
by Miss Just
Summary: ."Ou seria apenas os céus a chorarem os nossos destinos?" Ichi/Rukia


**_N.A.:_** Ficlet baseada no final do **capítulo 56, volume 7**, do manga ou no **episódio 1**7 do anime.  
Eu tentei que isto ficasse minimamente canon, mesmo sabendo que o Ichigo nunca seria assim tão profundo. Eu gosto de pensar que todas as personagens, no seu interior, têm capacidade de pensar de formas mais intensas.  
Ichigo's POV.  
_Rukia's POV._

_**

* * *

**_

**Saving me**

- Se me tentares seguir... eu nunca... te irei perdoar!

Ela virou costas, a dor insuportável gritava pelos seus olhos. Ela não estava a aceitar, ela apenas estava, mais uma vez, a salvar-me, sacrificando-se, quando esse era o meu papel.  
A chuva começava a cair, lenta, ligando o céu à terra, como sinal de que aquela era a nossa despedida. Os meus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento dela, cada mísero gesto de auto-tortura, cada passo de sofrimento que ela dava na companhia daqueles dois. Havia dor, muita dor, e tudo para me dar mais uns insuportáveis minutos de vida.

_As lágrimas teimavam em tentar cair dos meus olhos enquanto eu aceitava o meu destino, apenas para que ele pudesse viver mais uns momentos. Encarei-o, dizendo-lhe o que não queria, forçando-o a desistir mesmo sabendo que ele morreria de qualquer forma. Eu apenas não queria que ele morresse à minha frente, daquela maneira. Eu apenas queria poder dizer-lhe que ele ia conseguir sobreviver, agradecer por aqueles meses de companhia e pedir desculpa por ter mudado a vida dele tão drasticamente.  
__Virei costas, contendo as lágrimas que desejavam escorrer com a chuva, convencendo Byakuya-aniki que não valeria a pena dar o golpe final... que Ichigo morreria de qualquer forma._

A porta para o que eu pensava ser a Soul Society abrira-se. Três borboletas negras esvoaçaram delicadamente ao redor da noite cerrada. E a chuva continuava a cair, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais sinistra, cada vez mais deformando a minha última visão daquela que para sempre mudou a minha vida. Passo após passo, ela atravessou aquela porta, instantes após olhar para trás, encarando-me pela derradeira vez. A chuva entre nós, quebrando a minha visão sobre ela, impedindo-me de lhe gritar qualquer coisa que fosse. Não, ela apenas passou para o outro lado, a porta fechando-se atrás de si, deixando-me ali, quase morto, esvairado em sangue, no meio da rua, apenas a vê-la partir.

_As borboletas negras apareceram, revelando a sua beleza e o seu significado para mim. O fim era certo e estava próximo. Não havia forma de o evitar. A chuva caía intensamente, seria um sinal de despedida? Ou seria apenas os céus a chorarem os nossos destinos? Olhei levemente para trás, para ele, uma última vez. Tristeza e dor. Era isso que eu via nos seus olhos, era isso que, de certo, ele veria nos meus. E eu apenas queria salvá-lo, dar-lhe mais uns instantes.  
__Atravessei a porta para a Soul Society, Renji e Byakuya-aniki à minha frente. Não voltaria ao mundo dos humanos, não voltaria a viver entre eles, não voltaria a ver nenhuma das pessoas que me sorrira naqueles meses e, pior de tudo... nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo._

A porta desapareceu e apenas a chuva ficou para acentuar ainda mais a minha dor. Não do meu corpo, não do meu sangue misturado com água, não dos cortes profundos do meu peito... mas da minha alma. A dor de não conseguir evitar, a dor de me sentir incompetente, a dor de a ver partir. A dor de ser salvo em vez de a salvar.  
A chuva caía forte sobre o meu corpo quase sem vida, um grito de ódio rasgou a minha garganta, espalhando-se na noite, ecoando no vazio em que se afundava a minha alma. A escuridão começava a tomar posse de mim, a morte chegava lenta e tortuosamente. E, no meio de todo o sofrimento insano e insuportável, uma única palavra surgia nítida na minha mente.

_Silêncio. Era apenas o que me rodeava. O som da chuva a cair já não era perceptível. O mundo humano ficava para trás enquanto eu caminhava para o meu destino final. No fundo, eu desejava com todas as minhas forças que ele me perdoasse. Que perdoasse tudo o que eu o obrigara a passar, todas as lutas, todos os ferimentos, todos os sermões sobre o dever de um shinigami. Que perdoasse o facto de eu ter virado a sua vida ao avesso, sem sequer pedir licença.  
__Sentia uma dor no peito ao pensar que, mesmo depois de tudo, ele seguira-me, ele não ouvira o que eu lhe dissera, correndo atrás de mim para me salvar. E que morreria por essa sua opção. As lágrimas teimavam em, novamente, tentar escapar dos meus olhos. A dor era imensa, o sofrimento era imenso, a escuridão começava a apoderar-se da minha alma. E só havia um pensamento preso na minha mente._

"Rukia"  
"_Ichigo"_

**

* * *

**

**N.A.: **Agradecimentos ao Les que betou mesmo sem querer ler/ver Bleach; e à May que leu e aprovou ^^

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S.  
**_Just_


End file.
